Angels in Angel Grove
by expressurself
Summary: Adam Park is visiting Earth for the first time in 8 years after his death. What will he discover and learn? Shipping KimRocky and AdamTanya


_Author's Note and Disclaimer_: I do not own anything that is even remotely familiar if you are familiar with Power Rangers. This is only a ficitious piece that really didn't happen during the MMPR/PRZ/PRT times. The shipping is Kim/Rocky and Adam/Tanya, reflecting on Adam and Tanya's death after 8 years and on Kim and Rocky's lives afterwards. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Angels in Angel Grove**

Adam watched as Rocky crossed the room and leaned in to kiss his wife. He looked away, sighing. _This is the life I chose_, he thought to himself rationally. Then, he unwillingly drew his attention back to Rocky and Kim.

"I love you," Rocky whispered into her ear.

Kim giggled, allowing Rocky to help her onto her feet. The pair began a slow waltz, Kim's head rested gently on Rocky's shoulders, and Rocky held her strongly in his arms. "I love you too, Rocky." Kim mumbled against the cotton of his blue shirt.

They continued to dance for awhile, completely absorbed in one another. Hesitantly, they broke apart as they and Adam heard running footsteps approaching.

"Mommy! Daddy!" an adorable, young girl no older than six or seven bounded into the living room. She ran straight into Rocky's outstretched arms, embracing him tightly.

"Emma, sweetheart, how are you?" Rocky kissed her forehead, beaming.

"I'm great! Aunt Kat and Uncle Tommy were so much fun to be with! Uncle Tommy taught me a new kata and Aunt Kat helped me with my ballet." Emma told her parents.

Adam couldn't believe his eyes. Emma was a perfect combination of Rocky and Kim, inheriting Kim's silky brown hair and infectious smile and Rocky's brown eyes and optimistic appetite for life. It was astonishing to see a perfect imitation of his two best friends, standing in front of him.

"Mommy, can I go over to Uncle Billy's house tomorrow? Matt said we could play hide-and-seek, and Uncle Billy wanted to show me his new invention."

"Of course you can go, Emma. I'll go with you too. I want to visit Uncle Billy too." Kim replied, hugging her daughter closely.

"Thanks, Mom. Did you and Daddy have a good anniversary?" Emma asked curiously, settling into her parents' laps.

"Yes, we did. We saw the Big Ben and London Bridge, and we went whale-watching off of the coast." Rocky answered.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Emma asked seriously.

Rocky and Kim exchanged curious glances, but nodded.

"Who are these two people?" Emma asked, pulling out an old photograph. Adam noticed with a pang of remorse that it was a photo of the Zeo Power Ranger team and Jason and Kim, after the adventure on Muiranthias.

Kim and Rocky gulped with difficulty, taking the picture out of their daughter's hands, studying the faces of their friends. Emma (and Adam) waited patiently for their responses; Emma's small index finger pointing specifically at Adam and Tanya.

Kim sighed and looked at her daughter with melancholy. "They were two of our best friends back in high school. This one is Adam and this one is Tanya."

"Adam and I had been best friends since we were four. We grew up together. He was very shy and reserved most of the times, but he was very smart and everyone liked him." Rocky explained.

"I met Adam when he and Daddy moved to Angel Grove, and we became very close friends. Then, after I went to Florida to compete in the Pan Global games, Tanya came to Angel Grove and met Rocky and Aunt Kat and Uncle Tommy and Adam and they became friends." Kim replied.

"Aunt Kat was really sad when I asked her about them. She couldn't even talk, Uncle Tommy had to lead her out of the room. Why is that?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

Rocky said, "Well, Emma, when Daddy, Aunt Kat, Uncle Tommy, Adam and Tanya graduated from high school, we all went our separate ways. Uncle Tommy started car racing and then received his PhD in paleontology. Aunt Kat went to London to study dance at the Royal Dance Academy, and then came back to become a teacher. I opened a dojo and became a sensei, and after awhile, your mom came back to Angel Grove, and we fell in love. Adam and Tanya were in love too, and they decided to get married a few years after we graduated. However, right after their engagement, they were hit by another car and they died a few days later. Mommy and Daddy were only 21 back then."

"Oh," Emma replied, bowing her head. Staring at the photo, she asked, "So, is Adam my uncle too?"

"Yes, he is." Kim smiled proudly.

"And Tanya is my aunt?"

"Yes, she is."

"I wish they were here so I could meet them." Emma sentimentally said.

"So do we, Em. You have no idea how much Mommy and Daddy miss Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya." Rocky said, a lump caught in his throat.

"Did Mommy and Daddy love Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya?" Emma inquired, curiously.

"Yes we did. We loved them with all our hearts." Kim sighed, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Mommy and Daddy went through rough times after Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya died. We even moved away for awhile because we couldn't stay here with all the memories." Rocky informed his beloved daughter.

"If Uncle Adam was here, what would you say to him?" Emma asked.

"That we love him, now and forever," Kim and Rocky said in unison, exchanging esmiles.

Adam smiled besides himself and beamed blissfully at his friends. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled upwards. He closed his eyes, encountering yet another transportation up into the Heavens. As soon as he felt his feet touch against something soft and billowy, he opened his eyes, smiling widely as he found Tanya grinning at him.

"How was your trip this time?" She inquired, enveloping him in a hug.

"Rocky and Kim are married now, and they have a little girl named Emma." He replied, thinking back to the last time he had visited his friends, when he had been hit by that car. How remorse and miserable they had been then, and how much he hated himself for dying and making them suffer. But this trip had been much more pleasant and worthwhile. At least for the most part, Rocky and Kim seemed happy and from their tones, Kat and Tommy were happy too.

"Are they happy?" Tanya asked, worried. The last time Adam had visited Earth, he had come back with sorrowful news, that their friends had split, tormented with anguish at the deaths of Adam and Tanya.

"Yes, they are. They're finally happy." Adam smiled, wrapping his arm around Tanya and watching Kim and Rocky kiss their daughter and each other.

FIN.


End file.
